


The most random Endgame AU

by NoxDemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Spoilers, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Natasha Romanov, It's angsty at first but it'll become better I promise, Platonic Relationships, loki is there and a literal wine aunt basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDemon/pseuds/NoxDemon
Summary: Clint and Natasha are on vormir to collect the soul stone, random things happen and random characters return.“Sooooooo, let’s start by introducing ourselves. I am Harley Keener, genius, weirdo, Gen Z kid.”Clint snorts. “You sound just like Stark, a little less full of yourself, but still.”“Thank you, mister. You remind me of Legolas, little less cool, but still.”Clint gasps dramatically. “How dare you…..I’m much more like Katniss.”Have fun reading this VERY SPOILERY sad but funny fic I guess.





	The most random Endgame AU

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TUMOR BABY REMOVAL DAY MY FRENDS! 
> 
> Also for the other people reading this, hiii, I hope you like it too. It is very angsty in the beginning, but it gets better, I promise!

Clint and Natasha have been climbing the mountain on Vormir for about twenty minutes now. And even though Clint and Natasha both have years of experience, they are both unnerved by the eerie silence and lurking shadows.  
The reason they had decided to go together on this quest was because they had the feeling that something bad was bound to happen on the deserted planet. The way Nebula had talked about the place had given everyone in the room nerves. Natasha, as good as she is at reading people, noticed that Nebula had talked about the place like she herself had lost someone there, she almost looked guilty.  
After another fifteen minutes they finally reach the top of the incredulous mountain. Just as Clint is about to call out a “Hello?” a hooded figure comes floating behind them.

“Hello, Clint, son of Edith, Natasha, daughter of Ivan.” 

The two assassins grab their weapons and pointed them at the person, wary of them.

“You are here for the soul stone I presume?” The person continues, revealing their red distorted face by pulling their hood off.  
“If that is indeed the reason for your presence then I advise you to listen closely, the rules here are very simple, but also very important.” 

Clint and Natasha glance at each other and drop their weapons.

“In order to get the soul stone you have to sacrifice a soul of someone you love by dropping them off this cliff,” He points at the ragged edge of the cliff at the side of the mountain. “Once you have done that you will receive the stone.” 

Clint turns to look at Natasha, knowing exactly what she’s thinking, he’s thinking the same thing. He hesitates though. “Do we really trust this guy? So what, he knew our parent’s names?” 

“I didn’t,” Natasha replies while looking at the cliff. “It should be me.” 

Clint sighs “No Tasha, it should be me, look at what I’ve done the last five years.” 

She locks eyes with him “And you’re telling me that? I’ve killed people for my whole life, I gotta erase the blood from my ledger.” 

The arguing goes on for around five minutes before Natasha decides to give it a chance and leap herself off the cliff. She almost jumps but Clint shoots off an explosive arrow that sends her off her route. He runs for the edge but is stopped by Natasha tackling him from behind. The fighting goes on for a while before Clint manages to jump off the edge, falling towards his death. Natasha doesn’t hesitate one second and jumps after him, attaching a grappling hook to his belt and shooting it off so the hook is wedged between two stones at the top of the mountain. With a shock Clint hangs still in the air, metres apart from his death down below, clasping Natasha’s slim hand in his big calloused hand, his other hand gripping the cord that keeps them both from falling tightly.

They both know that the hook won’t stay put forever and that none of them will survive if Clint doesn’t let go. Still, he looks frantically for a way to save his best friend from falling down the horrible cliff, only for a stupid stone. As he is looking for a solution Natasha tries to get his attention. 

“Clint, Clint.” 

He turns his head downwards, staring down at his best friend with tears in his eyes.

“Just let me go, please.” He shakes his head in refusal after she utters these words.  
“Clint, please.” She says brokenly, her voice almost unhearable. 

Natasha’s hand slowly slips out of his hand, tears stream down their cheeks as they realise this is the last time they’ll look each other in the eye. 

Clint is about to let go when they hear a familiar voice scream something on the top of the mountain. They look up to the edge and hear a struggle and see someone getting closer to the edge. The familiar voice screams at the top of his lungs again and pushes the figure off. Clint pulls Natasha closer to the side of the cliff to avoid the figure taking her with them in their fall. As the figure falls stiffly they see their face, it’s the cloaked man from before. As he falls they hear the other man scream “THAT’S FOR BEING A GODDAMN NAZI” with a growl in his voice. The dude slams into the ground with a thud and stares into the sky with empty eyes, he’s as dead as can be. He almost looks relieved.

Natasha takes the moment of surprise and confusion to kick herself away from Clint so he doesn’t have to see her fall. She succeeds and Clint turns to look immediately, just to see her falling towards the arms of death. “NATASHA” he screams hoarsely. 

He closes his eyes just before she hits the ground, but when he opens them again it isn’t to the sight of her laying lifelessly on her back. No, what he sees is someone in a Stark suit holding onto Natasha.

“.....Stark?” He manages to croak out.

The person reveals his face from behind the mask. “Nah man, It’s Harley! Harley Keener.” 

At the confused face Clint pulls he sighs, “Of course you don’t know me, I’m just some random twink in your friend’s suit, I get it.” 

Natasha turns her head to look at him, “How did you even get the suit?” 

Harley smirks at her. “Did I steal Stark’s suit? Yes. Did I crash his whole place trying to figure out how it works? Yes, absolutely. Am I going to regret this when he finds out? Yes, 100% per cent.”  
Natasha glances at Clint, who shrugs.

“Is he talking to himself about himself again?” The man on top of the mountain who they still haven’t identified yet screams. 

“Oh shut u-” Harley begins to retort, but he gets cut off by overwhelming darkness surrounding them.

When they open their eyes they’re crouching in water that looks like quicksilver. Harley is still holding Natasha in his arms and she scrambles off of him the second she feels the earth beneath her feet again. 

Next to Clint a buff guy is crouched, his right hand clasped around something giving off a yellowish glow. The guy looks up and finally, Clint realises who it is. 

“Bucky?” 

Bucky grins. “Who the hell is Bucky, right?” 

“Damnit Barnes, you and your cheesy jokes are gonna be the death of me,” Harley says, owning him a glare from the former Winter Soldier. 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it, Keener.” 

Clint and Natasha just stare at them confused, Clint also looking questioningly at the glowing stone in Bucky’s hand.  
“How’d you get that? The creepy dude said you had to sacrifice a soul you love to get the stone and assuming you didn’t have some weird dysfunctional relationship with grilled shrimp over there, why did you get the stone?” He asks. 

“No idea, my guess is that the ‘grilled shrimp’ loved himself so much that the stone accepted it as a soul in return. But who cares? We got the stone, now we just gotta head back to our own time. And Natasha Alianovna Romanova, we have some important things to discuss too.” Bucky says the last part grumpily while glaring at Natasha, as if she’s a kid that disobeyed in school.

They all activate their wristbands at the same time and soon they are back in their own time. They immediately head for a private room to discuss what the hell just happened.

“Sooooooo, let’s start by introducing ourselves. I am Harley Keener, genius, weirdo, Gen Z kid.” 

Clint snorts. “You sound just like Stark, a little less full of yourself, but still.” 

“Thank you, mister. You remind me of Legolas, little less cool, but still.” 

Clint gasps dramatically. “How dare you…..I’m much more like Katniss.” 

The banter goes on for a little while longer until Bucky interrupts them.  
“Guys, GUYS.”  
The two fall silent.

“Thank you, now we can talk about what happened I-” 

“How’d you get back Barnes?” Natasha interrupts him.  
“That’s not the point you alMoST SACRIFICED YOURSELF NATASHA”  
She looks at him, unimpressed by his outburst.

“I don’t know if this helps but I came back for the memes” Harley calls out. He reaches over towards Clint “Are they any good?” he asks quietly.  
“Nah dude, kinda disappointing, really”  
“Welp, time to head back to my grave then I guess.” 

While Natasha and Bucky banter about sacrificing and Clint and Harley talk about the memes Harley’s missed Loki enters the room and grabs some tea.  
“So, we got killed.” He says while imitating Captain America.

Natasha turns around. “Is that Loki?  
“StOp tRYinG tO cHAngE tHe SUbjEct” Bucky pretty much growls back at her.  
“Jesus Bucky, I had to alright. I killed so many people, I did this to redeem myself.”  
“BITCH I’M A WAR ASSASSIN, CLINT TOO. LOKI KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE AND HE ISN’T GOING AROUND SACRIFICING HIMSELF EITHER.”  
“Actually-”  
“NOT HELPING LOKI.”  
Loki raises his hands in surrender and goes back to sipping his tea. 

“Hey Lokes, why did you come back?” Harley calls over from his spot on the couch next to Clint, who’s drinking coffee out of the pot.  
“Spite, mostly. I mean Big Grape said “No resurrections this time”, so naturally, I had to resurrect.”  
Clint scoffs “I bet Bucky came back by the sheer willpower to stop Steve from doing something stupid.” 

Bucky and Natasha are finally done arguing and Natasha walks into the kitchen, grabs a RedBull, grabs the coffee pot from Clint, and pours coffee in her cupl. 

“Ehm, Nat? Are you alright?” 

“Why, yes of course Clint. I just need something to process what the hell just happened. Plus, how much coffee have you had?”  
“Two”  
“Cups?”  
“.....Pots”  
“Exactly, that’s what I mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Laerke, Lucii, I hope you liked it! It was fun to write and I hope that I got the characterization right. Leave some comments! Tips are always appreciated.


End file.
